Why did you lie to me?
by Wee-hoo
Summary: This songfic is a look into Alex’s feelings after she found out what Jay did at the ravine. My first attempt at a Degrassi fan fic so please review..


Why'd You Lie to Me 

By: Wee-hoo the song is sung by Anastacia

Summary: A look into Alex's feelings after she found out what Jay did at the ravine. My first attempt at a Degrassi fan fic so please review..

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the song…

I stared straight ahead as I listened every word that came out of Jay's mouth. Finally I glared at him and told him to shut the hell up and to my surprise he did. He drove me to school and as I rushed out of the car to confront Amy he followed afraid of what I would do.

_Why did you lie to me?  
Can't be trusted, good for nothing type of brother  
Everything you claimed to be was a lie, lie  
Why did you lie to me?  
You've been creepin', sneekin', sleepin' with another  
Messed up, it's time to leave, so bye, bye_

I couldn't believe that Amy tried to deny everything, my best friend tried so hard to win me over but I guess that I would have tried that as well if I had been her facing my wrath. I am no fun to be with when I am angry and I was pissed off. Not only had my boyfriend been sneaking behind my back screwing my best friend but he had given me STD. He used to be so sweet.

_Used to treat me like a queen  
Said I was your everything  
Promised me that you would never cheat, on me  
But I found a number on the floor  
And I won't take it no more  
Baby it feels so crazy thinkin' you'd be true to me, yeah_

He always looked out for me and let me stay at his place after mom got punched around by her boyfriend of the week and he then came looking for me. He even took a beating for me once and he never said anything about it to anyone. Not even Sean who was his best friend at that time. Now he has cheated on me with Amy and God knows how many more. He said he would never hurt me, but he ended up hurting me more than anyone ever could.

_(tell me baby) did you really think?_

I knew he was a free spirit but I honestly never thought he would hurt me like that. How could he? I thought he was better than that but I guess I was wrong, I guess you really are just like everyone else. Everyone just keeps hurting me, I never thought for one second Jay would as well. He was always there for me when I needed him the most.

_Why did you lie to me?  
Can't be trusted, good for nothing type of brother  
Everything you claimed to be was a lie, lie  
Why did you lie to me?  
You've been creepin', sneaking', sleepin' with another  
Messed up, it's time to leave, so bye, bye  
Yeah_

He said it was just a mistake that it didn't mean anything. He actually thinks it makes me feel better? To know he lied to me for something that didn't mean anything? It makes it a whole lot worse actually. He broke my heart for something he now says didn't matter. That makes me feel kinda worthless.

_Ooh, last time you played me like a fool  
Now it's time I loose my cool  
Ain't no way you'll ever get another chance  
Why did you just claimed to be so true  
When I gave my world to you  
All you wanna do is hang on the edge of the line_

He thought I would never find out about the ravine, but luckily I did or I would have still believed his lies. I know he thought I was to stupid to understand but the joke is on him now. I will never let him have the chance to break my heart like this ever again. I won't let him crawl into my room late at night or comfort him when things get rough. Never!

_(tell me baby) did you really think?  
(I would maybe) I turn the other cheak and  
(and let you play me) ooh, but I flipped it all for you_

He thought I would take him back. I could see it in his face after I slammed the door in his face. Screw you Jay, cause I won't ever again.

_(why did you lie to me? ) uh  
Can't be trusted, good for nothing type of brother  
Everything you claimed to be (was a lie, lie) it was a lie, lie yeah  
(why did you lie to me? ) ooooh oooh  
You've been creepin', (sneaking', sleepin' with another) hey yeah ooh  
(messed up, it's time to leave), so bye, bye_

I thought I had finally found a good guy and it turns out he is just as bed as every other guy I have ever talked to.

_(tell me baby) did you really think?  
(I would maybe) I turn the other cheek and  
(and let you play me) ooh, but I flipped it all for you_

Maybe I should make him jealous? Maybe I should go to the ravine and have fun with some guy I hardly know? I wonder how he would react. Would he even care?

_(why'd you... lie to me) aah haa  
(why'd you... lie to me) oooh oooh ooh oh  
(why'd you, why'd you, why'd you, why'd you lie to me)  
Why'd you... lie to me  
(why'd you, why'd you, why'd you, why'd you lie to me)  
(why'd you... lie to me) why'd you lie to me_

I bet he would think I wanted to be with him again. But I don't, I wish… No that's too horrible. I don't really wish that Rick would have killed him. But right now, I'm not so sure I would grieve if it had happened.

_Why did you lie to me?  
Can't be trusted, good for nothing type of brother  
Everything you claimed to be was a lie, lie  
Why did you lie to me?  
You've been creepin', sneekin', sleepin' with another  
Messed up, it's time to leave, so bye, bye, yeah_

He screwed up, literally. And I don't want him in my life anymore. He hurt me more than I ever thought possible and I can't forgive that.

_(why did you lie to me? ) you didn't have to lie  
(can't be trusted, good for nothing type of brother)  
(everything you claimed to be was a lie, lie) ever claimed, it was a lie, lie, yeah  
(why did you lie to me? ) ooooh ooh  
(you've been creepin', sneekin', sleepin' with another) you've been creepin'... with another  
(messed up, it's time to leave, so bye, bye, yeah) so, you messed up, you messed up with me_

Maybe in the future I can forgive him, but I will never trust him like I did only last night. He destroyed ever chance of ever being with me. He said he was different, that he wouldn't lie or hurt me. He did.

_(why did you lie to me? ) don't leave me  
(can't be trusted, good for nothing type of brother) whooo ooooh ooh  
Everything you claimed to be was a lie, lie  
(why did you lie to me? ) whoooo  
You've been creepin', sneekin', sleepin' with another  
(messed up, it's time to leave, so bye, bye) so bye, bye bye_

I can't believe I still love him. I want him out of my life but I want him with me at the same time. I don't want him to leave but I need him to stay away. I just wish this had never happened so I could still be in a happy relationship with a guy I trust and love. But that will never happen again. Thanks Jay, you have ruined me…

The End!!!

So what do you guys think???


End file.
